


Мочалкин блюз

by Mister_Key, WTF_Superfamily_2018



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, Humor, M/M, No Angst, Non-graphic Violent Depilation, Post-Civil War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Superfamily_2018/pseuds/WTF_Superfamily_2018
Summary: Нецелевое использование высоких технологий.





	Мочалкин блюз

— Зачем ему эта мочалка на подбородке?

Питер оглядел свежую серию спутниковых фото и пожал плечами.

— Не знаю, мистер Старк. Может, маскируется?

— Дурацкая маскировка, — сердито сказал Старк. Новая порция фото привлекла его внимание. — И Т’Чалла туда же! Это что, мода такая?

— Но вы же тоже носите бородку, — напомнил Питер. Он не боялся Тони, даже когда тот был вне себя от многочасового наблюдения за отрядом вакандских беглецов, нехватки сна, тревоги и близкой перспективы вытаскивать Кэпа сотоварищи из очередной ловушки Росса, не попавшись ни им, ни самому Россу. Этим они занимались далеко не в первый раз, и Питер слегка пообвыкся. — Я думал, она вам нравятся.

Тони поднял на него запавшие глаза.

— Нравится, — подтвердил он склочным тоном. — Конечно, мне нравится. Ван Дайк, версия Тони Старка, кому она может не нравиться? А теперь посмотри на это!

Фотокадры сложились в ленту ролика, голографический Кэп, резво перепрыгивая через поваленные стволы, понёсся через джунгли. Следящий спутник делал, что мог, но растительность была слишком густой, и изображение время от времени шло полосами. Потом Стив выскочил на открытую площадку, помчался к квинджету, и мощная камера выхватила его лицо в мельчайших подробностях.

— ДЖАРВИС!.. — Тони осёкся. — ПЯТНИЦА, останови. Увеличь.

Вдвоём с Питером они рассматривали знакомое по хроникам, музейным выставкам и — в последнее время — полицейским ориентировкам лицо. Загар, оставивший розовые следы в складках глубоких морщин у рта и между бровями, усталые сердитые глаза, свежий шрам на виске.

И борода, которой Кэп зарос буквально по уши.

— И где тут изящество? — осведомился Тони. — Вон, листья застряли.

В могучих зарослях и вправду торчал элемент местной флоры.

— А теперь и Т’Чалла туда же. — Тони окинул взглядом гибкую чёрную тень. Пантера, спрыгнув с высокой ветки, бегом помчался к квинджету, развернулся, вытолкнул перед собой двоих — стремительную фигурку Ванды и неуклюже бегущего Барнса, кинулся назад, прикрывать. Тони выругался и вслепую набил код, опускающий орбитальную станцию пониже.

— Это ширма, — пробормотал Питер, глядя, как вертолётное звено Росса, только что шедшее чётким хищным клином, начинает болтаться на курсе из-за невесть откуда взявшихся помех. Тони дико глянул на него, и Питер пояснил: — Борода. У Т'Чаллы. Такой фасон называется…

— Мо-т’чаллка, — не отвлекаясь, огрызнулся Тони. — Что они там тащатся, как сонные мухи? Десять секунд!

Ванда и Барнс скрылись в квинджете; в следующее мгновение шлюз захлопнулся, Т’Чалла ловко поднырнул под серебристое брюхо и змеёй вполз через резервный люк. Стив окинул взглядом заросли, безошибочно выудил из них увлечённо палившего по вертолётам Клинта и, забросив его на крыло, оседлал второе.

— Позёр, — буркнул Старк не без восхищения. У Питера хватило ума промолчать.

— Ладно, — сказал Тони полчаса спустя, окончательно удостоверившись в том, что Росс и в этот раз ушёл несолоно хлебавши и международная операция по задержанию рецидивистов-Мстителей захлебнулась в который раз. — Снова повезло. Но так бесконечно продолжаться не может.

Он порылся в ящике стола, откопал телефон, повертел в пальцах и снова бросил в ящик.

— Нет, всё равно не могу, — пробормотал он. Питер перевёл дух. Он не первый раз видел Тони с чёртовой штуковиной в руке, и каждый раз замирал, надеясь, что пронесёт, потому что выражение лица Старка в эти моменты было… неописуемым. Как будто он стоял на тонком-претонком мостике между надеждой и отчаянием, как будто… нет, Питер не мог это описать. Да и описывать-то было некому и незачем, главное было — замереть и переждать.

В этот раз тоже повезло. Или нет. Тони помаялся ещё минуту-другую, потом решительно хлопнул по столу ладонью и поднялся, хрустнув шеей.

— ПЯТНИЦА, присмотри за ними. Если что — буди меня.

Питер твёрдо знал, что будет дальше. Тони попытается уснуть, потерпит неудачу и примется бродить взад-вперёд, как неупокоенный дух, и если не подсунуть ему какую-нибудь задачу потруднее…

— Лазерная указка, — сказал он. Тони уставился на него, поднял брови, и Питер быстро пояснил. — Орбитальная лазерная указка. Если спутник добивает с такого расстояния, может, собрать что-нибудь, чтобы их всех побрило?

— Пит, шёл бы ты спать, — после паузы посоветовал Старк, но Питер видел, что попал. Самая дурацкая идея лучше, чем ничего, когда не можешь уснуть и раз за разом проигрываешь в голове мучительное прошлое, и Тони сможет уснуть за сборочным столом, там ему никогда не снились кошмары, так что… — Указка? Скорее, бритва. Орбитальная бритва дальнего действия.

— Ну, это совсем бред, — пряча торжество, протянул Питер. — Вы же их покалечите. С такого расстояния…

На этот раз в глазах Тони полыхнул азарт, и Питер мысленно пожал себе руку. Получилось. Бред? Конечно. Но лучше самый идиотский бред, чем слышать, как Тони кричит во сне.

— Орбитальная бритва высокой точности, — пробормотал Старк, разворачиваясь к лабораториям. — А что? Хоть какая-то компенсация. Сил нет смотреть на это безобразие.

В следующий раз спутник засёк компанию особо опасных спасителей мира в широкой, как ладонь великана, и бесплодной, как угрызения совести, ледяной пустыне. Квинджет стоял, опустив развёрнутые крылья и выставив солнечные батареи для подзарядки. Ванда гуляла по плоскости, с помощью Силы лепила снежки и швырялась ими в Клинта. Тот сшибал их в полёте, стараясь сбить несколько одной стрелой.

— Благодать, — проворчал Тони. Отоспавшись, он снова стал похож на себя самого, и Питер был рад видеть его таким. Бодрым, собранным. Почти как прежде. — Они так до второго пришествия будут заряжаться, там инсоляция — кот наплакал…

— Перевести станцию в режим дополнительного излучения?

Тони почесал бородку. Идеально выбритую, как всегда.

— Опасно, — сказал он. — Росс — идиот, а они-то нет, сразу догадаются, почему заряд на сто процентов, а вокруг снег подтаял. Разве что…

— Их можно отвлечь, — хором предложили Питер и ПЯТНИЦА. По лицу Тони было ясно, что эта же идея секундой раньше пришла и ему самому.

— Тогда подожди минуту, — сказал он. — Сейчас Кэп выскочит ругать эту парочку за нецелевое использование стрел, тогда уж… и запусти ещё разок проверку систем. Не оставить бы его и впрямь без чего-нибудь ценного.

— Без носа? — предположил Питер, глядя на то, как из квинджета выходит сначала Т’Чалла, приобнимая Барнса за талию, за ним — изрядно обросший Человек-Муравей, кутающийся в парку, а уже за ними, с видом озабоченной деловитости, выпрыгивает Кэп. В тренировочных штанах и футболке на босу грудь. От одного его вида Питера начинал бить озноб. — Без мозгов?

— Это уже, хронически. — Тони оглядел компанию и передёрнул плечами. — ПЯТНИЦА, мне звуковой поток, на крылья — полный заряд, и активируй бритву!

Несколько секунд на экране не происходило ничего. Фигуры застыли, как на стоп-кадре, только что-то выло, но трудно было сказать, что именно, арктический ветер или помехи.

Потом голос Кэпа произнёс:

— …не так. Не могу понять, что именно, но…

— Снайпер! — заорал Клинт так, что у Питера в ушах зазвенело. Фигуры пришли в движение, Кэп одновременно толкнул на лёд взвизгнувшую Ванду и оказавшегося ближе других Муравья, Т’Чалла ловкой подсечкой свалил себе под ноги замешкавшегося Барнса и рухнул сверху, прикрывая его от метавшейся по льду красной точки прицела. — Всем лечь!

— ПЯТНИЦА! — завопил Тони, враз растеряв всю уверенность. — Какого чёрта, ты ещё мою подпись там изобрази!

Ответить ПЯТНИЦА не успела. Перекрывая её синтетический голос, Клинт потрясённо воскликнул:

— Кэп! Твоя борода!

— Моя тоже, — произнёс Т’Чалла, садясь и ощупывая лицо. — Что это такое? Ванда?

— Я в порядке, — отозвалась Ванда, пытаясь подняться со льда. — Тут всё тает, вы в курсе?

— Красивым девчонкам везёт, — заметил Барнс, садясь и ощупывая подбородок. Впервые за много дней он был гладко выбрит, а волосы не казались липкими сосульками, повисшими на лбу. — Твоя-то шевелюра при тебе.

— Твоя тоже стала выглядеть гораздо лучше, — не осталась в долгу Ванда. — Что это было? Стив? Твоя борода…

То, что ответил Стив, было сказано сгоряча. Питер понял это сразу, как только услышал, и не удивился, увидев, что Стив мгновенно хлопнул себя по губам — секундой позже, чем следовало.

— ...и мои яйца!!!

Это было сказано так искренне и громко, что вся суматоха мгновенно стихла, как отрезанная ножом. Или, учитывая обстоятельства…

— Выключи эту чёртову бритву, — потребовал Тони, любуясь багровым лицом Стива. — И, пожалуй, самое время ему позвонить. Хватит этой дурацкой нерешительности, я отомщён и…

В следующую секунду Стив подхватился с места, сунул руку в карман штанов и выудил оттуда телефон. Из ящика стола понеслось бешеное треньканье, и Тони зловеще и возбуждённо улыбнулся.

— Вот что, Питер, спасибо тебе за идею, но сейчас иди-ка погуляй, — заявил он. — Разговор будет для взрослых.


End file.
